Una noche sin luna
by ChicaLibelula
Summary: Todo comienza como una noche cualquiera, una cacería en busca de un nido de demonios localizado pero quizá esta noche no sea todo tan fácil, quizá sucedan cosas horribles y daños irreparables. POST- Ciudad del fuego celestial.


**Una noche sin luna**

 **Los personajes y el universo es todo invención de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo he creado la historia.**

 **Esta es solo la primera parte si os gusta iré subiendo el resto tan rápido como pueda. Me encantaría que me dejaseis comentarios sobre que os ha parecido y criticas positivas o negativas pero siempre constructivas.**

 **Un besazo y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **¡Que la disfruteis!**

– **-**

1\. El nido.

Era una noche oscura y sin luna. Jace, Alec, Clary e Isabelle se preparaban para la cacería de esa noche estaban en la armería eligiendo que llevarían. Hacía tiempo que en una zona concreta de Nueva York aparecían mundanos asesinados por demonios pero por más que los cazaban siempre aparecían más, esa mañana Luke les había informado de que en la azotea de un edificio abandonado había un nido, ahí estaba el por qué por más que mataban los demonios no desaparecían. Esa noche acabarían con todos.

\- Apuesto a que mataré más demonios que tú- dijo Jace mientras manejaba un cuchillo de Serafín.

-¿A quién le dices?- sonrió Alec examinando cuidadosamente las flechas de su carcaj.

\- A ti, bueno, a todos, creo que mataré más que todos vosotros juntos- el pelinegro miró a Jace enarcando una ceja y resopló al ver la soberbia sonrisa de Jace.

\- Y yo apuesto que como sigas siendo un idiota no dormirás conmigo esta noche- dijo Clary guardando un cuchillo en su cinturón de armas, la sonrisa de Jace desapareció.

\- Eso- habló Alec acomodándose su carcaj en el hombro-, ha sido un golpe bajo- y dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su parabatai intentando disimular su sonrisa.

\- Chicos, a pesar de que esta conversación se esta poniendo interesante deberíamos irnos ya- Isabelle ya estaba en la puerta pero se giró a mirar al trío-, además, cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes podré ver a Simon.

\- Salid vosotros, yo tengo que llamar a Magnus, ahora os alcanzo- el sonrojo del pelinegro no se hizo esperar.

Vio como sus hermanos y Clary salían, no sin antes comentarios como "no podeís estar separados" "vaya par de tortolitos" silbidos, burlas y risas. Divertido y avergonzado por igual puso los ojos en blanco y con un resoplido marcó el número de Magnus.

\- Alexander- la voz del brujo era alegre y el cazador de sombras no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Magnus- fue casi un suspiro-. Oye, saldremos de caza, hemos encontrado un nido y...

\- ¿Quieres que vaya?¿Necesitáis ayuda?- interrumpió preocupado el brujo.

\- No, no es eso, está muy localizado y somos cuatro y...- Alec sabía que estaba divagando, era curioso como después de tanto tiempo con el brujo aun le daba vergüenza decirle cosas como esta- Lo que yo quería decirte es que si quieres que vaya a casa después- oyó la suave risa de Magnus a través del auricular-, se que puedo ir, a ver, vivo allí pero solo es que a lo mejor llego tarde y sucio y...

\- Cariño- de nuevo fue interrumpido por Magnus que se reía, una risa llena de amor-, de verdad tienes que dejar de ser tan adorable.

\- No soy adorable- murmuró el pelinegro, el brujo decidió ignorar ese comentario.

\- Como tú has dicho, es tu casa, lo es desde que te di la llave hace años, siempre que vas a alguna cacería larga me preguntas lo mismo y, ¿qué respondo yo?

\- Que cuando llegue y te despierte lo tendré que compensar- las mejillas de Alec estaban completamente rojas pero su sonrisa era inmensa.

\- Ahí lo tienes _garbancito-_ Magnus estuvo seguro de que al otro lado de la línea se oyó "no me llames garbancito" pero de nuevo, decidió ignorarlo-, cuando termines ven a casa, como iras sucio te tendrás que duchar, nos ducharemos juntos y harás que merezca la pena el despertarme.

\- Magnus...- Alec negaba con la cabeza pero deseaba que llegase la noche-. Me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.

\- Si sucede algo o necesitáis ayuda llamame o mandame un mensaje de fuego.

\- Sí, descansa. Adiós, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti Alexander, más que a nada.

Al terminar la llamada Alec salió del instituto con una gran sonrisa en los labios al verlo todos sonrieron, recordaban al Alec triste e inseguro que era hacía años y como la llegada de Magnus lo cambió todo, ahora tenían ante ellos a un hombre completamente feliz y todos se alegraban y es que Alec en ese momento lo tenía todo, finalmente su padre lo aceptaba, sus hermanos eran felices, como sus amigos, tenía a Magnus y hacía años que habían terminado con la persona que había matado a su hermano Max y así también acabó la guerra.

Al terminar la llamada Magnus levantó a presidente Miau que estaba tumbado sobre sus piernas ganándose un bufido por parte de este y se fue a preparar café. Sería una noche larga. Magnus sonrió pensando en la reciente conversación con el nephilim como este se preocupaba por despertarle, lo que el chico de ojos azules no sabía es que cuando se iba de caza el brujo nunca dormía, no hasta que él llegara cuando oía la puerta fingía haberse quedado dormido en el sofá o algo así, pero le era imposible descansar hasta saber que el chico estaba bien. Esa era otra de esas noches en las que Magnus se sentaría en el sofá bebiendo café y tomando helado mientras veía alguna serie mundana como "Anatomía de Grey" y esperaba la llegada del cazador de sombras o una llamada pidiendo ayuda.

Finalmente llegaron, era una antigua fábrica, llevaba abandonada alrededor de cinco años. Eran un total de siete pisos mas dos sótanos, la fachada estaba cubierta de grafitis y suciedad, las puertas y ventanas estaban tapiadas, el lugar entero estaba repleto de basura y cristales rotos.

\- Esto apesta- dijo Jace- y lo peor es que es en sentido literal, aquí huele a infierno.

\- ¿Acaso es demasiado para ti princesa?- se burló Alec.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Vas a hablar de princesas? Dime, en la cama con Magnus quien de los dos es el que- si la mirada de su parabatai pudiese matarlo hubiese sido una muerte dolorosa, afortunadamente Clary interrumpió.

\- ¡JACE!

\- Gracias- le dijo el mayor a la pelirroja, esta sonrió.

\- Pero Clary, yo también quería saber eso- se quejó Isabelle, todos giraron hacia ella. Alec la miraba con enfado, Clary con asombro y Jace con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? Es que nunca me cuenta esas cosas.

\- ¿Ves? Alec, eres un hermitaño, tienes que ser más abierto hacia los demás, ven, hagamos terapia- lo único que Jace recibió por parte del pelinegro fue un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Vamos, necesitamos encontrar una entrada, está claro que desde aquí no se puede- y se fue hacia el lateral del edificio, mientras sus hermanos no paraban de reír.

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros?- les reprendió Clary- De ti me lo esperaba -dijo apuntando al rubio con su dedo después a la chica- pero de ti no. Además, ¿no querías terminar pronto para ir con Simon?

\- Uhm, sí, bueno, pero siempre hay tiempo para poner incómodo a Alec, ¿no?

\- Efectivamente- corroboró Jace, Clary iba a replicar cuando de nuevo apareció Alec.

\- Si habéis terminado he encontrado una vieja escalera de incendios y en el tercer piso hay un ventanal sin tapiar- se notaba en su tono de voz que aun estaba molesto.

\- Sí, ya hemos terminado es que pierde la gracia si tú no estas para molestarte- de nuevo el puño de Alec se estampó contra el brazo de Jace- Ouch- dijo sobándose- A eso me refería.

Ante esto último el pelinegro intentó parecer enfadado o molestó pero no pudo y estalló en carcajadas, todos le siguieron. Subieron por la nada segura escalera de incendios y accedieron, dentro el polvo y la suciedad lo cubrían todo y el hedor era mucho peor. El plan era simple, se separarían para revisar y limpiar de demonios todos los pisos. Isabelle y Alec bajarían, se encargarían de los sótanos y el primer y segundo piso, Jace y Clary del tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto. Allí se esperarían y juntarían para acabar con el nido los cuatro. Era simple.

Pero conforme bajaban el olor aumentaba en el primer piso se encontraron con cuatro demonios, no era gran cosa pero para estar tan alejados de la fuente era extraño. En el primer sótano el hedor era horrible y encontraron seis demonios más.

\- Esto es raro Izz- ambos tenían sus armas desenfundadas, el látigo electrum de Isabelle brillaba peligrosamente así como el cuchillo de serafían de su hermano, las runas de visión hacían que la oscuridad no importase.

\- Alec, dejalo ya, será por la falta de ventilación y ventanas, seguro que bajan aquí y no saben volver. De todas formas llamaré a Jace- sacó su teléfono pero se vio obligada a fruncir el ceño- Ahg, hay que subir, no tengo cobertura- ya había dado media vuelta cuando el muchacho habló.

\- Da igual, no subas, tienes razón será por la falta de ventanas, solo nos queda un piso, terminemos con esto ya- la chica sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Y eso que quieres terminar pronto?

\- Quiero regresar a casa con Magnus lo antes posible- dijo Alec seguro y caminó hacia las escaleras-, así que vamos- esa Isabelle no dijo nada para incomodarlo, solo sonrió y le siguió, orgullosa de que su hermano estuviese orgulloso de sus sentimientos. Estaban en mitad de las escaleras cuando Alec se detuvo-. Oye Izzy- su voz era un susurro como si no quisiese que nadie se enterase del secreto, lo cual era estúpido porque nadie los podía oír-, voy a darle a Magnus el anillo Lightwood- evitó mirarla a los ojos-, ¿te parece bien?- En ese momento Isabelle no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, de que su hermano fuese a darle el anillo al brujo, sabiendo lo que significaba, sabía que Alec quería eso con el brujo y sabía que Magnus lo aceptaría, pero siempre pensó que las terribles inseguridades de su hermano lo echarían para atrás, suponía que tendría miedo al rechazo, nunca imaginó verlo tan seguro y después estaba el hecho de que Alec creía que le molestaría, su silencio debió durar más de lo que ella pensaba ya que los unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, era una mirada llena de miedo y arrepentimiento- Izzy yo...

\- Alec- le calló esta con la mano-, creo que debería sentirme insultada – Alec dió un paso hacia ella y abrió la boca pero de nuevo la chica levantó su mano-, debería sentirme insultada porque creas que esto me podía molestar- él se relajó automáticamente-. Me encanta Magnus, es genial, es divertido, valiente, tiene un increíble sentido de la moda...- una gran sonrisa involuntaria se abrió paso en el chico- Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de él?- él negó interesado- Pues que te quiere, te ama por encima de todas las cosas y tú a él, os hacéis felices, increíblemente felices. Alec, te quiero y si quieres darle el anillo a Magnus me parece perfecto- Alec no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su hermana, esta correspondió y le rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, al separarse habló de nuevo- Sigamos, así podrás llegar pronto a casa.

\- Sí- siguieron bajando-. Antes de ayer se lo conté a papá- Isabelle abiró los ojos sorprendida, ya habían llegado al segundo sótano y todo parecía normal- Dijo que- entonces se escuchó un gran chillido- ¡Detrás de ti!

Alec dejó caer el cuchillo y disparó una flecha matando al demonio. Ambos observaron con horror como decenas de demonios situados en el otro extremo de la sala se preparaban para pelear, muchos ya corrían hacia ellos. Alec sacó una nueva flecha de su carcaj e Isabelle hizo centellear el látigo y comenzaron a combatir pero eran demasiados.

\- El nido está aquí, Alec tenías razón- le gritó a su hermano- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¡Vete a buscar a Jace y a Clary!

\- ¡No pienso dejarte solo!- ambos combatían pero por más que luchaban y mataban salían más y más demonios- Alec vamos juntos, a la de tres corremos.

\- Isabelle, si nos damos la vuelta nos atacarán por la espalda , yo me quedaré aquí, tengo flechas, puedo tomar distancia, los retendré mientras que tu subes, les llamas y bajáis, una vez estemos todos aquí será posible vnecer- sabía que él tenía razón, no podían con los demonios solos pero no podía dejarlo.

-Alec no...

\- ¡ISABELLE VETE!

Ella asintió dándose cuenta de que era lo que debía hacer e ignorando la angustia se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Tal vez si hubiese mirado a Alec antes de marcharse se hubiese dado cuenta de que a este no le quedaban flechas y de como él la miraba cuando se marchó, aceptando su destino. Al ver todos esos demonios Alec comprendió que no había forma alguna de salir de ahí con vida, intentó luchar junto con Izz aferrándose a la idea de que tarde o temprano Clary y Jace se preguntarían donde estaban o se darían cuenta de que no había nido y bajarían pero esto se desmoronó cuando gastó su última flecha. Entonces comprendió que tenía que enviar a Isabelle a por los otros.


End file.
